wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
The stoic dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies to the humans and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. Introduction and History In past ages, the dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses. However, when the call to battle sounded they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. The Titans created the earthen to help shape the world of Azeroth after they were gone. When the Well of Eternity imploded, causing the Sundering, the earthen were deeply affected, feeling the pain of the earth as if it were their own. They retreated to their places of their origin - the Titan cities of Uldum, Uldaman, and Ulduar - and hibernated for almost eight thousand years. When they awoke, they found that their powers over stone and earth had waned and their rocky hide had softened to smooth skin. Those who had awoke from Uldaman migrated to the snowy mountains of Dun Morogh and built the city of Ironforge. The dwarves of Ironforge were divided into three factions: The Ironforge Clan (Bronzebeard Clan) who controlled the city, the Wildhammer Clan who controlled the foothills the mountain, and the Dark Iron Clan who lived in the shadows of the mountain. When the High King of the Dwarves, Modimus Anvilmar, died violence broke out into a civil war which resulted with the victorious Ironforge Clan to keep Dun Morogh, the Wildhammers settling in Grim Batol in the Wetlands, and the Dark Irons settling in the Redridge Mountains and founding the city Thaurissan named after their leader. The Dark Irons were bitter about their loss and attacked both kingdoms all at once to prevent one to come to the other's aid. Thaurissan lead his army to Ironforge and was ultimately defeated. Thaurissan's wife Modgud invaded Grim Batol and used her magic to break through the gates and lay siege to the Wildhammers. Khardros Wildhammer, ruler of Grim Batol slew the dark queen and was victorious. The clan of Ironforge then went on the offensive and marched onto the Dark Iron Clan's capital. But the Dark Irons had accidentally summoned Ragnaros the lord of fire. Ragnaros ravaged the Redridge mountains and enslaved the Dark Iron Clan. Seeing this terror those of Ironforge turned back to their homes. Unfortunately Modgud's magic had made the Wildhammer homeland uninhabitable so they left and migrated north and settled in the Hinterlands and founded the city of Aerie Peak. There the Wildhammers became more bonded with nature and learned to ride the mighty Gryphons. Due to a recent discovery that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins, the dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the dwarves that the mighty Titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. To this end, the dwarves have sent out archaeological teams to all ends of the world in the hopes of discovering new insights into their shrouded past. These journeys have led to dwarven excavation sites all over the known world, some of which serve as outposts and some of which serve as potential hunting grounds for the enemies of the dwarven race. The dwarves were stout allies of the humans during the Second War, joining the Alliance of Lordaeron after their homeland of Khaz Modan was invaded. Holed deep in their mountainside city-fortress of Ironforge, the dwarves have managed to weather both the Horde invasion and the plague. Still, they are long-lived, slow and careful folk, and children are a rare blessing to them. The dwarves of Ironforge number a mere 60,000. Still, their tendency to explore is impressive. If about two thirds of the surviving humans now live in the capital city of Stormwind, less then a third of the dwarves are in Ironforge. In fact, there are more dwarves in the dwarven section of Stormwind then Ironforge itself. Now Ironforge is home to the Gnomish population as well, after they fled from their devastated city of Gnomeregan. Playable Race * The dwarves start in Coldridge Valley, an area of Dun Morogh closed off by mountains. * Their capital city is Ironforge. * They speak Common and Dwarvish. Starting Attributes Racial Traits Factions and Clans There are three historical factions of the dwarven race as a result of the War of the Three Hammers. There are apparently smaller clans as well. *Ironforge Clan; Apparently the original Dwarven clan which evolved from the Earthen. It was one of the three main clans that were involved during the War of the Three Hammers, and is lead by the Bronzebeard clan. **Bronzebeard Clan; The leaders of Ironforge and Ironforge Clan. Their capital is Ironforge. They continued to have control of Ironforge following the War of the Three Hammers. **Stonefist Clan; Small clan of Ironforge Dwarves. *Wildhammer Clan; a neutral non-playable faction. *Dark Iron Clan; a hostile non-playable faction. ** Anvilrage Clan ** Shadowforge Clan *Stormpike Clan; A clan found primarily living in the Alterac Mountains, in the "valleys of Alterac". They have ties to Ironforge and the Wildhammer dwarves. They have an expedition called the Stormpike Guard in Alterac Valley which starts out neutral to the Alliance. Inspirations As in most modern fantasy, the dwarves in the Warcraft universe draw parallels to those in Tolkein's Legendarium as well as the original race in Norse mythology. Most notably, and common to both sources, are their facility with and affinity for mining and other crafts of earth and stone. Their short stature and general appearance are common throughout mythology as well as fiction. The Warcraft dwarves' descent from the Earthen also mirrors both sources. The Warcraft dwarven affinity for mechanical engineering may derive in part from the Warhammer games' depiction of dwarves as technologically apt, or may itself simply be an extension of their affinity for mining and metalcraft. This also relates to Norse mythology, where they are the creators of many of the gods' artifacts, examples not only of smithing but engineering. See Also *Dwarven relations Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Alliance races Category:Dwarves